1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to couplings for connecting rotatable members, and more particularly to flexible couplings for transmitting power and accommodating angular and/or axial misalignments between rotating shafts, such as in aircraft transmission devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Drive systems include power transmission couplings between rotatable members. These couplings transmit power from an engine to a gearbox or from a rotatable driving shaft to a rotatable driven shaft. These shafts can be angularly misaligned, axially misaligned, or both. Flexible couplings capable of carrying high torque and high bending stress are employed for coupling such rotatable members.
Typical couplings include flexible elements such as diaphragm or disc members that provide the required angular and axial compliance for coupling the shafts. In certain situations axial compliance is provided by an external means, such as a movable spline, in which case large axial loads may result that must be resisted by the flexible coupling. Axially loaded flexible couplings generally include a structure for absorbing axial loads while still permitting angular compliance, such as an internally disposed ball and socket for example.
Conventional coupling methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, the conventional ball-in-socket structures can be subject to fretting wear, potentially limiting its service life. Conventional ball-socket structures can also generate dust, requiring maintenance and/or replacement. There is a need in the art for flexible couplings that can accommodate large axial loads without corresponding increase in flexible elements stress and which does not require maintenance and replacement. There also remains a need in the art for such a flexible coupling that is easy to make and use. The present disclosure provides a solution for these problems.